


don't let me go

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Zhang Yixing's Birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: each picture is a snapshot of their love, a moment of the life they've built together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	don't let me go

**Author's Note:**

> based on the chinese version of don't let me go (快门回溯). hope you enjoy!

In the mornings, the light edges in from the curtains, settling like a halo around Baekhyun’s soft hair. Yixing isn’t ashamed to admit that this is one of his favorite shots—he has hundreds of photos not only stored on his phone, but also on his hard drive, of Baekhyun sleeping, the sun highlighting his smooth skin, the pinkness of his lips, and each one of his eyelashes.

When Yixing shifts across Baekhyun to try and reach his camera, settled carefully on the nightstand beside him, Baekhyun groans a little before tugging sleepily at his tank top, forcing Yixing to give up. “It’s too early, Xing,” he says, and Yixing pouts down at his boyfriend, but relents.

“Go back to sleep,” he continues, when Yixing doesn’t lie down again, just hovers carefully over him. “You can take your pictures later,” and he pushes Yixing down onto the bed, crossing a leg over him possessively and snuggling into the space between his neck and his shoulder. Yixing breathes out a laugh but presses a kiss into Baekhyun’s hair anyways, settling back into the mattress and pulling him closer.

The soulmate mark is another one of Yixing’s favorite shots—he’s taken it over and over again, from multiple angles, lights, settings, and yet he thinks that he will never get tired of trying yet another. And if it’s a bonus that he can get Baekhyun shirtless so he can capture the small rabbit inked over his chest, then Yixing isn’t complaining.

There are pictures scattered throughout the house—marks of their relationship, from the time they had first met (Baekhyun had gone to see one of his gallery exhibits) to when they first started dating, to when Yixing had moved in. Each one is a little testament to their love, a snapshot in time, and Yixing studies them carefully, warmth in his chest as he trails fingers along the frames.

A pair of arms slip behind him, around his waist, and Yixing relaxes into them, knowing perfectly well who they belong to. “I love you,” Baekhyun whispers, and kisses the back of his neck, and together, they sway to the sound of imaginary shutters snapping, the soundtrack of their love.


End file.
